


Consequences (Yandere Jimin x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Yandere, Yandere BTS, Yandere Bangtan Boys | BTS, kpopyandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: You messed up and now you'll have to face the consequences.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin - Relationship, yandere!jimin/reader, yandere!park jimin/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Consequences (Yandere Jimin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Hope y'all like it. It's dark so be careful.

“Baby, what’s this?” You hear Jimin’s voice behind you, but you can’t be bothered to turn around from your place on the couch. You’re too engrossed in the book in your hands. Reading was an escape from this life that Jimin forced you into. He had taken you and kept you captive in his sprawling mansion. Of course, he would say otherwise. He would say that he was only protecting you. That you could only ever be safe with him.

“Mmm?” You reply, not even glancing his way. He was already angry at what he had found, but now you were ignoring him too? It was like you were begging to be punished.

His voice hardened. “You need to look at me. Now.” You knew that voice. You knew he was angry now. So you got up turned around and when you saw what was in his hands your blood ran cold.

It was an envelope filled with cash with some tape still stuck to it. You knew what it was and where he found it because it was yours. You had taped it to the underside of the bed so he couldn’t find it. How the fuck did he find it? For months now you had been stealing tiny amounts of money from Jimin and putting it in the envelope to fund your escape.

“Oh, I don’t…I’m not sure?” God, you were terrible liar. You were going to be in so much trouble. What should you do? Beg and cry? Apologize profusely? Or just continue playing dumb?

Jimin chuckles, “baby, do you think I’m stupid? Who else would tape an envelope full of cash to the underside of our bed? I didn’t do it. That only leaves…” he trailed off, raising his eyebrows at you. He looked at you so innocently, that you almost felt like you could trust him. But you knew better now.

“I…Jimin, I swear, I…”, you couldn’t help it. You started sobbing uncontrollably. “Please don’t be mad at me, I just-“

“You were just…saving up money to buy me a present, right?” He asks you slowly.

You looked up at him. What was he doing? Was he giving you an out? Was he testing you? Living with Jimin all these months and navigating the minefield that was his mind had you on edge all the time. Deciding that you were going to be punished either way, you choke out your lie.

“Y-yes. Yes, I wanted to buy you a present, baby. I wanted to sh-show you how much I appreciate you taking care of me and protecting me.” You swallowed thickly and watched him, hoping against hope that he’d believe you. Your hopes were dashed, however, with the next words that came out of his mouth.

“You lying bitch.” Jimin looked at you with malice. “I know this is one of your idiotic schemes to try and leave me. I was hoping you’d tell me the truth. I would’ve hurt you less. But I guess I still haven’t beat you into submission yet.” He lunged at you, grabbing you by the hair and lowering his arm nearly to the floor so that you’d have no choice but to crawl as he attempted to drag you towards your shared bedroom.

“I’ve been so good to you. I protect you. I love and care for you. I provide for you. I give you everything you could possibly want and still you go and betray me like this.” Finally, you two reach the room.

“Today, you’re going to learn.” He throws you onto the bed. “So, what do you think is the best punishment for a liar and a thief, hmm? What should I do to you?”

“Jimin, I really am sorry,” you say, looking at him with your tear-stained face, hoping, for once, that he might take pity on you. “Please don’t hurt me.”

He slaps you hard, twice, across your face. He grabs you by the back of the neck and puts his face mere inches from yours. “That’s not an answer to the question I was asking, sweetheart.” His words are so filled with poison that you flinch. He lets you go and takes a step back, never breaking eye contact.

“Now, tell me. What punishment befits a liar and a thief?”

You finally understand. He wants you to choose your own punishment. He wants you to literally ask for it. You know you aren’t going to get out of this easily. There is no right answer to his question.

“I think…I guess you could…spank me?”

He snorts. “No. You enjoy that too much, you twisted bitch.” He crosses his arms and starts tapping his foot on the hardwood. “I’m waiting.”

“You could tie me up? And, and whip me?” You look at him, and you could see that he’s expecting you to continue, “and you could…mark me?”

Jimin smirks. “That’s more like it. How do you want me to mark you, honey?”

“Maybe hickeys?”

“No. Try again.”

You swallowed hard. You don’t want to say what you’re about to, but you know it’s what he wants to hear, so you do.

“Cut me.”

“Is that what you want, honey?”

No, of course it isn’t. But you understood the sick little game he’s playing and you know that if you don’t go along with it, he’ll hurt you much worse. The burns and broken bones you’ve endured are evidence of that.

“Yes.”

“Say it. Beg me for it. Properly.”

Hating yourself for being so weak, you get on the floor at your captor’s feet and look up at him, your body trembling. “Please, Jimin, please cut me. I want you to cut me. I’ve been so ungrateful and I deserve it.”

“Aw, babe. You know I hate hurting you,” he touches your cheek softly and looks at you in a way that if anybody else saw, they would describe as loving, but you could see no such thing. “But since you insist…”

He walks over to a drawer and pulls it open, taking out a length of rope and a knife.

“You know I always give you what you want.”


End file.
